The Mother Of My Child
by LostFairys
Summary: Regina is pregnant with Emma's child. This is basically just her pregnancy and her relation ship with Emma. Snow Queen friendship. set 2 years after the second curse broke- Elsa is also in Storybrooke. More info in the A/N.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Omg okay so I know I have another story going on but this just! I know I write like crap but I had too little Regina pregnancy fluff-ish fics, that I just NEEDED to write this, and publish it (Instead of throwing it on top of my piles of unfinished fanfics) So this is Swan Queen obviously, and I have a weak spot for Snow Queen so friendship between the two will only grow with this fic, also this might become slightly OOC? Idk, just I'd like to put a little humor in this also, so yah. Rating is T, but you've been warned for language and maybe sexytimes? MAYBE I SAID MAYBE because I suck at them, so yah. Maybe mentions of them? Do I make it M just because there are mentions? Idk tell me, I'll change the rating. Well then, enjoy I'd say :) **

***Disclaimer: Of course I don't own this show and its characters. Unless I'm Adam or Eddy in disguise here, I don't own the show.***

**Also: Italics is a flashback this chapter :)**

..

_Chapter 1 – Positive._

..

Regina was staring at the white stick in her hands.

She could hardly believe what she was seeing.

Tears were welling up in her eyes. This couldn't be, it was simply impossible, Unless…

She mentally laughed. The saviour her true love? What a joke.

She sighed and stood up. She took one last glance at the test. There were really two stripes on the pregnancy test, which meant positive.

She shook her head and threw it away. She would go to doctor Whale right away and get a confirmation. This test was just broken. She was sure. It must be.

..

She was at her office, waiting for the phone to ring. She had gone to the hospital a few hours before, and they had told her they'd have the results the same day and they would call.

She was doing nothing. She couldn't concentrate on her work, even though she had tons of it. She could hear the clock tick louder with every second. The waiting was driving her crazy.

She shot up at the sound of the phone ringing. She quickly grabbed it,

"Mayor's Office."

"Congratulations Madame Mayor, the test results were positive, you're pregnant," Doctor Whale's voice sounded from the other side of the line, less than enthusiast about the news.

Regina closed her eyes and slowly sunk further into her chair. So she was pregnant. And the father, Mother, whatever, was Emma. Her so called nemesis. Then again, nobody fell in love with their nemesis.

"Regina? You still there?"

"Thank you Doctor Whale, goodbye." Regina said when she had found her voice again and ended the conversation.

She started packing her work, she would do it another time. She had too much on her mind right now. She was pregnant- and with the saviours baby for heaven sake. She knew that could only mean one thing.

That the woman she had a one night stand with a month or so ago, was her true love.

She shook her head and forced herself to think of something else. Someone else. Her son, yes, Henry, he had become such a good boy with the years. It had been two years since the second curse broke and three years since they had gone and save their son. Her and Emma. Emma… Of course her thoughts had to lead to that woman again.

She couldn't deny she had never felt an attraction towards the blonde. Hell, if she hadn't felt anything she would have send the woman away the second their conversation had been over when she had returned Henry that night.

Her relationship with the outlaw had ended when Emma had brought Marian with her from the past. She didn't actually care, he might have been her soul mate, but if calculations were correct, and they were, he would have still been married and wouldn't even have had the son she had shared with him for those little few weeks they were together.

On her way to her car she bumped into someone.

Snow, of course. Of all people.

_She was rounding a corner when she bumped into someone._

"_I'm so sorry! I- Regina?" Snow askes when she saw who she had bumped into._

_Regina, who had dropped her supplies, quickly duck to pick them up. Unfortunately, Snow did the same and picked up one particular package._

_She saw Snow's mouth drop into an 'O' and quickly snatched it from her hands._

"_It's alright, just-"_

"_Who's the father?"_

"_None of your business, goodbye snow," she said and walked to the counter to pay for her supplies._

"Regina! I'm sorry!"

"Apologies accepted, now would you care to let me continue to go home?"

"Yeah, sure, oh Regina?"

"Yes?" Regina asked unamused. She just wanted to go home and have a nice relaxing rest of her day.

"The test, was it positive? or negative? If so, I'm sorry-"

"Again, _Snow,_ none of your business."

"Oh come on Regina, I thought we had become a certain thing called friends, why can't you just tell me?"

Regina sighed, "it was positive. I got confirmation by the hospital today and I was going home to process it all, so if you'd mind,"

Snow's smile grew only bigger, "Congratulations! Oh I'm so happy for you! I mean, the father might not be there but still! You'll have your own child who you don't need to share with someone else and-"

"There is no father indeed," Regina sighed. Would she tell her she's the grandmother of this baby? It would certainly ruin her keeping it a secret from Emma a little while longer.

"I'm sorry,"

"I mean, Snow, there literally never was a father. I need to talk to you, but not here, please come with me?" Regina said, almost pleaded. She never actually had thought of Snow as a friend because she wasn't sure, but hearing the other woman think of them as friends, made her a little bit better inside.

"Alright, yeah, sure."

..

As soon as they sat down she blurted it out.

"It's Emma."

Snow looked at her confused.

"What?"

"It's Emma. The father/mother, oh whatever! Is Emma. This child growing inside me is_ your_ grandchild Snow."

Snow blinked a few times, and then her mouth, that had hung open with the news, turned into a wide smile.

She flung her arms around Regina's neck into a hug. Regina was prepared for scolding, shouting, but most definitely not a hug, but she quickly relaxed into Snow's embrace.

"I would have thought you would be angry with me, for, you know…"

"Oh yes we definitely need to talk about that, not now though. I'm becoming a grandmother! Oh! Oh... This means you will have to share this child again, doesn't it?" Snow asked and frowned.

Regina sighed, "I guess so. But I want to keep it a secret for now, please, please tell me you will keep your mouth shut to Emma? She'll be mad at me when she finds out from you and not me, I want to tell her myself, when I'm ready."

"I will try," Snow nodded.

"Good enough," Regina smiled and they both laughed.

"See? This isn't so bad. But one question Regina, why my daughter?"

"We were lonely," Regina said and played with her hands.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yep, now, new topic. How do you feel?"

"I'm feeling fine- for now. Morning sickened has been starting since a week or so, and I hadn't gotten my period for a few weeks, so I just hoped it would be nothing, but the symptoms were scaring me so I took a test- confirming my fears," Regina said and then chuckled. "But the more I think about it, the more excited I get. I always have wanted to experience pregnancy, and now I finally get the chance."

"Hmmh," Snow hummed.

"How does it feel?"

"What?"

"The whole pregnancy?"

"Well, it's not always comfortable- hell it's uncomfortable most of the time, but the moments you feel them kicking, when you start to show and you start to really realize; there's a human growing in there, it's the most amazing feeling. Also the constant need for sex is a good thing, David would make sure I got enough of that," Snow smirked and they both laughed.

"Except I have no one to fulfil those needs when I get into that stage,"

"You know, I might be giving you false hopes, but I have seen how you two look at each other. It's how I and James look at each other- with pure adoration. I think when you ask Emma to move in with you she'd follow you into that house like a lost puppy- Oh I shouldn't be talking about my daughter like that," Snow chuckled.

Regina laughed. "You really think she feels that way?" she asked seriously.

"Regina, do you have feelings for my daughter?"

Regina sighed, "yes," she quietly admitted.

"That's wonderful, because I know Emma does too, and I know I'm not supposed to say this, and that she told this to me because she trusted me and- oh no… I did it again, oh no…"

"Hey, it's okay Snow… It's actually nice for me to hear she feels like that, and I won't be ripping hearts out as consequences, dear," Regina chuckled. "Though, you should be working on this keeping things a secret thing. Do you think you can shut up for at least a day about this?" she said and pointed at her still flat stomach.

"Yeah I can do that," Snow smiled.

"Good."

A comfortable silence followed.

"Hey, Regina?" Snow asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think it is?"

"Well, according to biology I think it's obvious that it's a girl Snow," Regina said and they both laughed.

"Oops, how could I forget!" Snow laughed, and then got serious. "Wait, but, how did she get you pregnant? I heard only stories of two women getting pregnant and that was with true- OOOOHH…"

Regina looked her in the eyes, "I know, and I'm scared about the fact that we are each other's true love, but please, _PLEASE_, do not tell her. I want her to love me for me, if it ever comes to that, and not because she feels like she needs to, just when that pirate told her they were true love, which was just a bad joke to be honest."

"I won't," Snow said.

"Thank you. I know it's going to slip out eventually, but at least I know you'll be quiet for now."

"Hey!"

"You know it's true Snow," Regina chuckled.

"Ugh, I know, and I hate that I can't help myself blurting things out," Snow chuckled.

"I think we got used to it with our secrets not being safe with you, so we really don't blame you."

"Thank god," Snow chuckled.

"Now, we should celebrate this. We can go to our apartment and buy cake on our way, so maybe you can tell Emma?"

"Okay,"

..

Emma was watching TV with a sleeping two year old on her lap. She snapped her head towards the door when she heard the door open.

"Hey Mary Margaret," Emma said when she saw her mother walk through the door, followed by, someone else? "And Regina?" Emma asked when she saw who walked through the door.

"Ooo-kay, I'm going to take Neal to bed and stay upstairs for a bit, you girls have a nice talk," she said and directed her words towards Regina. Regina looked away when she her and Snow's eyes connected.

"Uh, talk?" Emma questioned.

"Yes," Regina nodded and sat next to Emma.

"Emma, I need to tell you something," she started nervously.

"Eh- o-kay?" Emma said dumbfounded at the tone the brunette spoke.

Regina sighed, trying to figure out how to tell Emma.

"I'm pregnant," she simply said after deciding everything she had come up with on their ride to the apartment sounded too stupid.

Emma frowned, "ehm, okay? Congratulations, I guess? Why are you so nervous to tell _me_ that?"

Regina brought a hand to her head and sighed. Of course she wouldn't understand. Let's try this again.

"It's yours."

"Woah- what? What do you mean it's mine? That's- That's imposible Regina do you even know how kids are made Jesus Regina what?" Emma rushed out in such a fast phase Regina could barely follow.

"Magic, Emma. Magic, _your _magic, got me pregnant… It's not that hard, "

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And, you're not upset?"

"To be honest, I'm quite excited with the fact that I'm expecting a child now," Regina smiled, and Emma smiled back.

"If you need help during the pregnancy, just ask, you know, I won't decline just-"

Regina cut Emma off with a shy kiss. Emma got the hint and smiled. They kissed gently, Emma's hands came up to support on Regina's shoulders and Regina put her hands around Emma's neck.

When they broke apart, Emma said, "Does this kiss mean what I think it does?"

"Depends what you think, dear," Regina sassed, but couldn't help to smile.

"My mother told you right?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what dear?"

"How do you feel about that?"

"I feel like your mother might be right if I'd ask you to move in with me," Regina smirked.

"Oh god, what did she tell you?" Emma said and covered her face with her hands.

Regina chuckled. "If I'd ask you to move in, you'd say yes and follow me like a lost puppy-"

"MOM!" Emma yelled as she cut off Regina.

"Yes honey?" Snow said as she poked her head from the stairs.

"Did you really_ have_ to tell Regina that?"

"Oops?" Snow said and innocently shrugged.

"God, thank you, mother, for embarrassing me like that."

"Oh don't be like that, you two are head over heels for each other, you just can't admit it. Regina just ask her to move in already and Emma say yes already, problem solved," Snow stated.

Regina glanced at Snow with squinted eyes and then turned to Emma.

"Emma, dear," she began and took Emma's hands, causing Emma to giggle. "Would you move in with me?"

"Yes!"

They both laughed and then kissed again. This time more passionate than before and Regina was the first to turn their innocent kiss into a heated one. She basically pushed her tongue into the blonde's mouth and they almost forgot Snow was still watching as they got sucked up into each other. Literally.

Snow cleared her throat and the two parted, big smiles on their faces.

"So we're expecting a baby."

"Yes we do." Regina smiled, as they hugged again, both happier than ever, because really, everyone knew they cared so much for each other, and everyone had seen this day coming.

..

**Thoughts? Names for the baby? Please be a dear and leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy macaroni. I did not expect the amount of follows! Thank you so much! You guys are awesome! In return, here is a super early update. Don't get too used to it though, I write when I have inspiration, and you guys made me excited! (I'm probably taking a little break from my other story, I just have the biggest writersblock) anyways, Thank you all for reviewing, following & favouring! You guys made me super happy! I hope you like this chapter, I think it's very fluffy, idk, anyways gonna shut up now :p**

**Disclaimer: check chapter 1 dude.**

..

"Belle! Belle Oh my god guess what?" Ruby exclaimed when she saw the brunette walk into the diner with her one year old son.

Belle smiled, "hi to you too, Ruby," she said and took a seat at the counter, placing Sven on the counter next to her.

"Belle! Focus, I have such big news!" Ruby said and melted when she saw the baby grab for her.

Belle took him out of the baby seat and handed him to Ruby who excitedly took him from Belle.

"Anyways," Ruby said, and continues in a whisper, "guess who's pregnant?"

"Who?"

"Regina,"

"What?!" Belle said too loud and made the whole diner look at them and they both looked around guilty.

"Yeah," Ruby continued with her voice low, "I heard her tell Snow. I was walking near Town Hall and I could hear them talk, because, you know, wolf hearing."

"Hey guys what's up?" Anna said as she jumped on the stool next to Belle.

"Nothing," Belle said.

"The Queen is pregnant," Ruby said and nodded.

"Elsa's pregnant?!"

"No silly, our queen, oh jeez sorry, still not used to the whole Elsa being queen thing," Ruby laughed.

"Wait, Regina's pregnant?" Anna asked, "I'm listening."

"Yeah well anyway, I noticed before that her smell had changed, but I couldn't quite picture the kind of thing that comes with it, y'know?"

Everyone just blinked at her.

"Wolf thing, we can smell it when there are changes in one's body, like illness, fatal deceases, apparently pregnancies, but when I smelled she was different, I didn't know what the smell meant. Now that I heard her and Snow talk about it, it makes total sense."

"Okay, the whole wolf thing confuses me sometimes, but now more important things; who's the father," Anna said.

"Dunno, but I have an idea though," Ruby said, but was interrupted when Sven started to cry.

"Oh gosh I think this conversation needs to continue another time, I need to get home and feed him," Belle said and took him from Ruby.

"Ah man, I was going to get to the good part, anyways," Ruby said before she heard Granny yell, "RUBY YOUR BREAK WAS OVER TEN MINUTES AGO BACK TO WORK."

"Bye Belle," Anna waved, "bye Rubes, I'm going to find Elsa."

"Bye," Ruby said and went into the kitchen.

…

"Moms?" Henry asked confused when he got home from school and saw both his mothers in the living room. "Why's Emma here? I'm not going over until this weekend."

Regina and Emma were sitting on the couch, Emma next to Regina on the armrest.

"Henry, sweetheart, your mother and I need to talk to you," Regina said, and mentioned him to come sit next to her.

"Oh no, it's something bad isn't it?"

"No, not at all, I mean, I don't think you'd mind- Oh god Regina what if he doesn't even want this," Emma panicked.

"Emma, relax," Regina said, "Henry, we have to ask you something."

"Uhm, okay?"

"What would you think of the idea of Emma living here?"

Henry looked dumbfounded at them. "Uh, you mean Emma comes to live here? Why would you let her live here?"

"We'll get to that part after you answered us," Regina said.

"Uh, It'd be great, no going back and forth from ma to you and I get to see both of you every day," Henry shrugged. "Now why is Emma coming to live here? I'm very confused."

Regina took a deep breath, "Henry, you're going to be a brother."

Henry's eyes widened. "What you're serious? How awesome is that! But I haven't seen you dating someone, how would you be, y'know," Henry stuttered.

Regina chuckled. "Henry, please put the pieces together."

Henry looked at her with a questioning look.

"Emma comes to live here, I'm pregnant," she hinted.

"Eh yah but- Oh, OH. REALLY?!" He practically yelled.

"Yes, really. Emma is the mother of my child, your baby sister," she smiled.

Henry thought for a moment and figured the thing out soon. "But that would mean that-"

"Okay I think it's time for dinner," Regina cut him off. "Henry would you mind helping me in the kitchen?"

"Uh sure, but-"

"Let's go then," she said and smiled at Emma when she went for the kitchen, closely followed by a confused henry.

"Henry," she whispered. "Don't tell her this is about true love, I don't want to scare her off."

"Okay," Henry said. "But why were you keeping this a secret? I mean, your relationship."

"We didn't have a relationship until… now. I don't think you'll understand, but apparently your grandmother was sick of us being 'lovesick' over each other and decided to meddle in things, and now Emma and I know how we feel about each other." She used air quotes by the word lovesick.

"Cool, you don't have to explain though, this is awesome. You and ma being together will be awesome."

"Yes it will Henry," Regina smiled. "Now what do you think about home made pizza?"

"Yes please!"

..

After dinner they decided to watch a movie. Henry was the one picking the movie and to Emma and Regina's surprise, he took Frozen, of course. He had watched that movie a dozen times with Regina.

"Okay now, mom and I have watched this movie together a lot, we both love it."

"_You_ love it, Henry," Regina said.

"Says the woman who starts to sing every song that comes up from the top of her lungs."

Regina gasped, "I. do. not._ like_ this movie." She stated.

"Nah, from what Henry just said you love it," Emma teased and put her arm around Regina's shoulders. "It's okay, everyone has this one movie they can't resist."

"Oh yeah, and what's yours?" Henry asked.

"Eh, never mind, let's watch frozen."

"No dear, now you need to tell us your favourite movie, it's only fair," Regina purred.

"Mama Mia," Emma muttered.

Henry laughed and Regina said, "I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch that?"

"I said. Mama Mia, now can we get on with this?" Emma said embarrassed.

"Sure thing ma, don't worry we'll watch that one tomorrow, I know mom has seen that one before too."

"Tomorrow? Who said anything about watching a movie tomorrow?" Regina teased.

"Ah come on mom, please?"

"If you have all your homework finished before we watch it, then yes."

"YESS," Henry cheered and went to put on the movie.

"Mama Mia? I never would have guessed," Regina chuckled.

"Oh shut up, _I_ would never have guessed you were a total frozen fan, with all the Elsa stuff and all," Emma grinned.

"Yes, well, Henry made me watch it and I was quite fond of it."

Emma chuckled and they both curled up into each other on the couch. Emma had her arm around Regina's shoulder and Regina was resting her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Where am I supposed to sit?!" Henry exclaimed when he saw his mothers had taken up the whole couch.

"Just try to wiggle somewhere in between us kid," Emma said, and Regina laughed.

Somehow they had managed to tangle up in a way that was comfortable, and they watched the movie until it was time to go to bed.

"Alright Henry, time to go to bed," Regina said and yawned.

"Guess we all need to go to bed huh," Henry said as he stretched and yawned. "I'm not even going to complain tonight, I'm exhausted, night ma, mom," Henry said and headed upstairs.

A comfortable silence was created between the two women as they lay on the couch.

"So," Emma began after 5 minutes of silent cuddling. "Wanna watch another movie?"

"Make a suggestion dear," Regina said and snuggled closer to Emma.

"Action, drama, comedy, romance, animation, horror?"

"I really don't mind, as long as it isn't drama," Regina said and Emma laughed.

"Okay. I think I know the perfect movie."

..

They woke up to the sound of a bowl falling to the ground.

Regina shot up and looked around her to figure out where the disturbing sound came from. Henry poked his head into the living room and apologized, "sorry mom, accident."

Regina smiled, "that's okay sweetheart, I'm just glad it was a plastic bowl."

Henry chuckled. "Yeah, well I'll make my own lunch today and I'll eat some cereal, so you and Emma can relax today," he said and got back to the kitchen, leaving Regina with a big smile on her face.

Everything seemed so perfect. The woman she had been in love with for a long time was officially living with her, her son was so good to her, she was expecting a baby, it was almost too perfect to be true, and she truly feared it would be ripped away from her soon.

Emma, who had woken but had paid no attention to her surroundings, finally mumbled something.

"Regina, what was that sound?"

"You ask me now? Almost five minutes after you heard the crash?"

"I'm just awake okay, gimme a break," Emma muttered and pulled Regina down on her, causing the brunette to yelp. Regina nuzzled her face in Emma's blonde locks and sighed contently.

"This feels nice," Regina sighed.

"Yeah it does. It's perfect," Emma smiled and kissed Regina's hair.

"That's what scares me," Regina said and looked at Emma. "It's almost too perfect to be true. I'm afraid everything will be ripped away from me soon, or that it's dream, it's just too scary for me," she sighed, "I'm scared Emma," she whispered.

"I know, me too, because this really does sound too good to be true, but let's enjoy what we have okay? Let's not worry about everything else, we haven't had any danger in two years, we haven't had danger since the Zelena, and no, Elsa was no danger, she just didn't know how to control her magic." Emma said and laughed.

"Okay," Regina smiled. "I… I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

Regina smiled and kissed Emma. It was chaste but meaningful, full of love.

"Now let's get dressed, then you can get the rest of your stuff from Snow and David," Regina said.

"Okay," Emma smiled.

..

Emma walked into the diner after she had finished the last boxes of packing, and decided to treat herself and Regina on lunch from Granny's.

"Hey Emma," Ruby said, and quickly pulled the blonde towards the counter. "I know Regina's pregnant and I know you," she pointed at Emma, "are the father."

"Woah what," Emma said, "a simple hello would have been nice Rubes," she scolded, but couldn't contain the smile creeping on her face when she thought about her daughter.

"Sorry. Hello Emma. Now, is it true? Am I right? I'm right aren't I? Oh my god! You're going to be a mother again, congratulations!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Keep it down Rubes," Emma said. "Yes, it's true, and Regina will have my head if she knew I confirmed so please don't tell anyone."

"Might have already done that?"

"Oh no. When?"

"Yesterday, when I heard Snow and Regina talk in front of Town Hall," Ruby said and ignored her friends annoyed glare. "Hey, I was 500 feet further, I have wolf hearing, and you know I can't help but to eavesdrop when the subject is interesting."

"Still, you eavesdropped on my girl- eh, Regina," Emma said and blushed. "Just give me two coffees and two pieces of apple pie to go, please."

"So the saviour has already moved in with the queen?" Ruby teased, but her smile soon fell when she saw Emma's serious expression. "You're seriously moved in with her?" she asked.

"Yeah, please keep that down, and promise you'll have the people you told keep their mouths shut, please."

"I can promise Belle will keep her mouth but I don't know if Anna can, you know she's exactly like me when it comes to gossip."

Emma let her head fall on the counter. "Of all people, you had to tell Anna, didn't you? You know Elsa knows by now, and you know Elsa and Regina are really good friends, it'll hurt Elsa that Regina didn't tell her, even though she just found out yesterday. Wow this just made me realize how fast all this shit has gone," Emma said as realization drew to her. "You don't think we're rushing this right?"

"When love is meant to be, nothing is rushed," Ruby said, Emma didn't even get the message in that sentence. "Anyways, I'll get you your order so you can go and enjoy it with your wife," she winked and walked into the kitchen. Emma rolled her eyes and laughed. "Sure."

..

When Emma came home, Regina was asleep on the couch.

Emma carefully tip-toed over to Regina and gently shook her awake.

"Regina?"

Groans and moans.

"Reeeeegiiiinaaaa?" Emma said and shook a bit harder.

"Hmm?!"Regina mumbled and then shot awake. "Oh god, did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'm here with coffee and apple pie to wake you."

"You're a hero."

"Well, I am the saviour, guess I just saved you from a cranky mood huh?" Emma teased.

Regina laughed and took the coffee. "Yes, you are. You are my saviour."

Emma blushed and smiled. "I will always be your saviour," she said and smiled.

"How did I get so lucky?" Regina asked and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I can ask myself that same question, Regina," Emma said, "don't cry, I'm here now, you're safe."

"Thank you,"

"Always,"

..

_Thoughts? Please leave a review :) Also, what are your thoughts on Ruby x Elsa? I'd like to make them a couple, but if you guys don't approve, then I won't. If no one says anything I'm just going to go through with my original plan :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: The delay in this chapter has no excuse. Except that I might have forgotten about it because I have school until late? No no valid excuse. To be honest this chapter was actually written like 2 weeks ago, but I just didn't continue with checking it. Anyways, here it is, idk if it's worth it? Oh well, I'll try to write the next chapter quite soon, I'll be in London from Monday to Thursday so I won't be able to write then, but I'll try next week, no promises though because I can't really keep my promises xD Anyways, enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>... Chapter 3 ...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Regina jolted awake and quickly kicked the covers of herself. She sprinted towards the bathroom as a weave of nausea hit her.<p>

Emma woke from her clumsiness and quickly sensed what was going on and ran after Regina. She held Regina's hair out of her face as the brunette threw everything up from what was left in her stomach from the night before.

The blonde went to fill a glass with water and gave it to Regina when she was sure she wouldn't throw anything more up.

"Morning," Emma laughed.

Regina groaned, "Morning."

"I know babe, only 6 more weeks to go and then you'll be rid of the nausea, and you'll be horny all the time," Emma laughed.

Regina chuckled. "I guess so, was it this bad with you when you were expecting Henry?"

"Yeah, I felt like I threw up more than I ate, but I managed," Emma smiled. "Want any breakfast?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to handle the smell without throwing up, like the last few days. Why do I now suddenly get these nausea attacks and had only had a few when I didn't know I was pregnant?"

"Dunno, maybe because now that your body knows, it just wants to fuck with us," Emma shrugged.

"I guess so," Regina agreed. "Let's eat some breakfast, do you mind waking Henry, dear?"

"Sure, I'll be down in a bit," Emma said and walked to Henry's room.

Regina walked downstairs and suddenly felt really hungry. She was actually longing to bacon this morning. So bacon it is.

Bad idea. As soon as the smell of baking bacon hit her nose she ran towards the bathroom, and yet again threw up.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Henry asked as he came to stand behind her.

"Yes dear, just the smell of bacon got my stomach all turned," She said.

"Do you want me to finish breakfast?" Emma asked and pulled her girlfriend up.

"Please, I don't want to throw it away and ruin a special breakfast for Henry," Regina said and Henry grinned.

"Thanks mom," he said and hugged her. She hugged him back while Emma quickly went into the kitchen to save breakfast.

When it was ready, Regina was glad the smell didn't affect her stomach anymore and ate the bacon and eggs like she hadn't eaten in days, leaving two sets of eyes staring at the moaning brunette.

Regina looked up to see two faces look at her with their mouths open. "What?" she asked when she had empties her mouth.

"I never thought I'd ever see you eat like that," Emma said and Henry nodded in agreement.

Regina huffed, "Oh I'm sorry Miss Swan, that I'm hungry and pregnant. So if you two could just mind your own damn business and let me eat."

"Ah come on mom, it was a joke," Henry laughed, and Emma snorted.

"Yeah babe, it was just a joke. I was worse when I was expecting this monster next to me," Emma laughed.

"Hey!" Henry exclaimed, "thank you mother, for calling me a monster."

"You're welcome kid."

"Did you just call our son a monster?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

Regina shook her head and sighed contently as she ate the last piece of omelette on her plate. "So, ehm, Emma?" She began when Henry had excused himself and went to dress and shower.

"Yeah?"

"When actually do we need to make an appointment to check up with the baby?"

"They usually do that with eight weeks, which means we still have to wait two weeks until we can finally see her, or him," Emma said.

Regina groaned, "I want to see her," she whined.

"I know, I know, but usually two weeks go very fast right? And I think you'll be able to make Whale schedule the appointment on a Monday so we won't have to wait too long, so technically it's only one more week to go," Emma said.

"You're right," Regina sighed and stroke her still flat stomach. "I can't believe there's a life growing in here," she said and suddenly teared up. "Oh my god Emma I'm pregnant!"

"Yes you are," Emma chuckled and Regina chocked out a laugh. "I think I'm finally realizing it, I never thought I'd be able to have a child and here we are…"

Emma hugged her and kissed her on the cheek and Regina started crying and hid her face in blonde curls.

"Hey it's okay," Emma said and rubbed the brunette's back.

"I know, I'm just so happy right now," Regina laughed and sobbed, and Emma chuckled. "Feels wonderful doesn't it?"

"Yes, yes it does," Regina sighed and broke the hug, but Emma pulled her back and cupped Regina's face before she connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

When they broke away Regina laughed and hugged Emma again.

Henry had been watching for a while, from the start his mother had started crying. He was happy, for them, for himself, for their family. Seeing his moms in this state almost made him tear up too, almost, he still needed to act like the man of the house of course.

When he saw them hug for the last time he waited a minute before he joined them, startling his mothers at first, and then they were all hugging, because this moment was perfect for all of them.

..

Regina and Emma had degreed on meeting each other in the diner. When Regina walked in the whole diner went silent. She furrowed her brows and looked confused and then noticed Snow's innocent expression.

"Snow what did you do," she said.

"Ehh-"

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut for another week didn't you," Regina said and sighed, sitting across from Snow.

"Actually, Regina, Ruby asked me if she was right and I simply confirmed it, and maybe the whole diner heard because Ruby started yelling 'I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW SHE WAS PREGNANT' and then the whole diner wanted to know who was pregnant and I maybe have said your name," Snow explained quickly.

Regina put her face in her hands and sighed.

"Congratulations Madame Mayor!" Ruby cheered as she came to their table, "What can I get you?"

"Nothing, yet, I'm waiting for Emma," Regina said, "and thank you. Also thank you for screaming it through the whole diner," she said and looked at her.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ruby mumbled. "Anything for you Snow?"

"Hot cocoa please."

"Coming right up!"

Just then, the bell from the diner rang and Emma Swan entered the room. She walked to Regina and Snow and sat next to her girlfriend. "I didn't know you were joining us?" Emma asked her mother.

"Oh, no dear, your mother was sitting here and I decided to sit with her to wait for you- and for her to explain why the diner went silent when I walked in," Regina said and gave Emma a kiss on the cheek, earning a few looks from other customers. No one was used to it yet, the mayor and sheriff dating.

"Well, I think I'll go sit at the counter then," Snow said and stood up, but Emma stopped her. "Stay with us?" Emma said, "we don't mind, well, I don't mind, I dunno 'bout Regina," Emma said and looked at the woman next to her.

"Stay Snow, we'd love you to stay," Regina smiled.

"Oh, I really don't want to ruin your lunch date-"

"Nonsense, we were just getting lunch, you can stay if you want," Regina said.

"I'd like that," Snow smiled.

"Cocoa!" Ruby said and placed the mug in front of Snow. "Now that your wife is here, what will the ladies eat today? Usual Regina?"

"Yes please," Regina said.

"Hamburgers and fries with a milkshake please," Emma said.

Ruby wrote it down on her notepad, "okay, Chicken salad, burger and fries coming right up," Ruby smiled and walked away.

"Really dear? Hamburger and fries for lunch?"

Emma nodded, "yep."

Snow chuckled, "it's funny how you're complete opposite from each other, like yin and yang or something, light and dark, and your choices of food, healthy and unhealthy, neat and messy, I think it's the perfect match," she smiled.

Regina blushed and Emma cleared her throat, "eh, thanks ma."

"You're welcome sweetie, now I need to get going, my lunch is almost over," Snow said and quickly hugged her daughter and waved them goodbye before she disappeared out of the diner.

They both sat in a comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other, smiling more when their eyes met until their meals came.

Emma ate her fries, and dipped it in her shake. Regina looked at Emma with disgust while she ate her chicken salad and diet coke.

"You know this is really good and not as disgusting as you think," Emma said when she noticed Regina's look and nudged her.

"You're dipping your fries in a milkshake, that sounds pretty disgusting to me," Regina said.

"You can't judge until you've tasted," Emma sing-songed and pulled out a fry and dipped it in her shake. "Here try it."

Regina backed away, "No thank you," she said and scrunched up her face. When Emma insisted, she looked at the blonde and said, "Alright, but if I throw up on you it's your own fault, it's a miracle my stomach didn't refuse the salad."

Emma grinned and Regina carefully took a bite of the fry.

"Hmm, this is actually good," she hummed and looked at Emma's plate, silently asking for more.

Emma chuckled and shove her plate to her girlfriend, "Eat whatever you want, I told you it's nice," she laughed and Regina rolled her eyes. "You were right darling, now would you mind giving me your shake? Otherwise I can't make this heavenly mix you made me try," she said and motioned to the shake that Emma was drinking from.

"Oh, yeah, you know what, you can finish my fries and I'll just eat my burger," Emma said and started on the burger. Regina was happy with that, and so they continues their lunch.

..

Dinner came when both women were done working, and Emma could smell the lasagne from the hall.

"Hello darling, could you call Henry that dinner's ready?" Regina said when Emma came into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck as they kissed each other fiercely.

"No need, and ew keep the PDA on a minimum when I'm around please," he said and sat down on one of the chairs. He looked at the dish and smiled, "I was hoping for lasagne," he said. His brunette mother smiled at him, "well I'm glad you were hoping for lasagne then."

The two women sat down and put food on their plates. "So Henry, how was school dear?" Regina asked.

"Nah okay, Grace and I were made partners on a science project, so she'll be here later this week," he shrugged and continued to eat, but not without a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Alright, and do you like Grace?" Regina asked, without any meaning behind the question. Henry chocked on his food and when he had caught his breath he stuttered, "Uh yeh she's cool y'know."

Emma smirked at Regina and Regina chuckled. "It's okay to have a crush Henry," his brunette mother said and he looked down embarrassed. "Eh, okay," he said and ate.

"Awhh, the kid is embarrassed Gina," Emma laughed, followed by Regina's laughter.

"Moms!" Henry exclaimed with a blush, "can we just drop it and eat?" he asked.

"Sure kid, if you need help to ask her out, you can ask us for advice," Emma said and winked at Regina. Regina giggled in response and Henry just scrunched up his nose, "gross ma." Emma laughed and they continues their dinner.

After they were finished, Henry asked, "Can we watch a movie tonight? You promised."

"Alright, sure, go set it up," Emma said, and went to help Regina with the dishes and stole a quick kiss when Henry was out of sight.

They finished the dishes and went to the living room.

"Yes, movie night, we should get a movie night, just every Friday or something," Emma said and plopped down on the couch.

"Oh can we do that mom?" Henry asks and sits next to Emma, "that'd be totally awesome, and everyone can choose what film every week," he smiles.

"Alright, but only on Fridays," Regina agrees and sits on the other side of Henry, both mothers putting an arm around his shoulders.

The movie starts and Emma is excited. "I see you're really enjoying yourself darling?" Regina asks and laughs about Emma's behaviour.

"Yep, soon the first song is starting and I'm gonna sing my lungs out, I'd get some earplugs if I were you," she teased and they all laughed.

As she had said, Emma had sung along every song in the movie, and Regina had never had so much fun in her life until now. To end the night perfectly Emma and Regina were curled up on the couch, snuggling and watching something on TV.

Henry had gone to bed and Emma was stroking through brown locks of hair. She sighed happily, she hadn't even moved in here for a week and it already was as if they had lived together for years.

"What are you thinking of dear?" Regina asked, who was on the edge of falling asleep, eyes closed.

"Just how perfect we are," Emma smiled. Regina hummed happily, "We are," she said and drifted off to sleep.

Emma sat for a time longer, and decided it was time to go to bed too, she carefully carried Regina upstairs and lay her carefully on the bed, and slipped next to her and then fell asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: By now you must know I can't keep my promises, and I've been in quite a weird mood lately, and had no inspiration to do anything at all actually. But, here's another chapter and I do hope you like it! I'm planning to write some more couples so it won't be completely Swan Queen, please tell me if I should do that, and if so, also tell me which couples you'd like to see more! Enjoy :)_

...

Regina and Emma were in the waiting room of the hospital. Today they were going to have their first appointment to see the baby and they were both very excited.

"You look nervous," Emma noticed when she looked next to her to see Regina fumble with her fingers.

"Who would've guessed?" Regina snapped and took a deep breath to calm down. "I'm sorry darling, I get a bit cranky when I'm nervous."

"Is alright babe," Emma said and put her arm around the brunette and snuggled against her side. "You know, it's okay to be nervous, I'm nervous too you know? I start rambling when I'm nervous like now maybe because what if I don't see the baby? What if there's something wrong-" Regina's eyes widened. "-Oh no shouldn't have said that, everything will be okay, I hope- damnit," Emma scolded herself.

Regina kissed her quickly, "shht, please don't make it worse by talking, I know you're trying your best," she smiled.

Emma chuckled nervously just when Whale came into the room. "Regina? You're next, come along," he said and walked towards the room.

When they were there, he said, "please change into this gown, I'll be back in five minutes, please no funny business when I'm gone," he said and walked out.

Emma chuckled and Regina rolled her eyes, "well you definitely gave me an idea!" she called after Whale and he growled inwardly as he had heard her.

Regina started undressing and Emma turned around.

"No need to turn around dear," Regina said as she stepped out of her skirt.

"Oh, yeah. Maybe I shouldn't, seeing you naked just makes me wanna do things we're told not to," Emma said and dared to glance behind her to see the brunette put on the gown, not missing the exposed flesh of her thighs and turned around completely.

Regina chuckled and sat down on the hospital chair.

Whale came back into the room and closed the door. He sat on a chair next to Regina and told Emma to sit next to Regina on the other side of where Regina sat.

"So Regina, how've you been feeling lately? Any complaints or worries?"

"Good I think, no complaints, just a bit tired," Regina said and looked at Emma who smiled back.

"Emotionally doing okay?"

"Like usual."

"Okay good, do you have any questions about the pregnancy?"

"No, not now that I can think of."

"Okay, well as you know, this is the first appointment, this is going to be prenatal so it might be slightly uncomfortable," Whale said and Regina nodded and took a breath as he began to prepare.

"Okay, the baby is doing well, everything's healthy. Do you hear this?" He said and they all listened closely.

"Is that…" Regina trailed off.

"The heartbeat," Emma finished her sentence.

"Indeed it is, impressive isn't it?" Whale said and smiled for the first time of their appointment. Regina nodded with watery eyes, "this really is something special," she said and let out a happy sob, "oh Emma I never knew a heartbeat would be this beautiful when it's… when it's not in the palm of my hand," she said and frowned.

"Hey it's okay, that was the past, we're here now and this is your happy ending remember? No more worrying about the past, only our future, and this heartbeat is our future, okay?" Emma said and stroke Regina's hand and took it in her own.

"You're too good for me Emma," Regina smiled, making Whale standing uncomfortable between her legs.

He cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry to break your moment, but I'm going to take this out now, the position of the baby is normal, it's healthy, heartbeat's perfect, I'll only need to check your weight, blood pressure and some other things and we'll be done."

..

Ruby and Elsa were deeply in conversation when Emma and Regina walked into the diner. Elsa looked up and smiled before she excused herself and hopped towards Regina.

"Congratulations," she said and hugged Regina, causing Regina to smile.

"Thank you Elsa," Regina said and motioned to come along so they could sit down in a booth.

"So how far along are you? When were you gonna tell me?" Elsa asked as soon as they sat down and Emma laughed.

"Well, if Ruby hadn't told everyone we would maybe have waited another few weeks, and I'm eight weeks along dear," Regina said and motioned to Ruby she wanted to order.

"How wonderful! How is the whole living together thing going?" Elsa asked, after Emma and Regina ordered their lunch.

"It's going fine-"

"Perfect-"

Emma and Regina said at the same time and looked at each other before they burst into a fit of giggles. Elsa smirked at the couple and stood up, patted Regina on the shoulder, "well then, I'm going to see if Ruby needs me, if you know what I mean," she said and winked before she left.

"No need to point that part out Elsa," Emma laughed and turned back to Regina when Elsa turned around and waved her hand at them without looking back.

"So how are you doing?" Emma asked, lovesick expression on her face.

"A bit sick, is all," Regina replied and smiled back at Emma.

They ate their food in silence and decided to ask Henry if he'd be okay if he wanted to stay with Belle and Rumple that day, since Henry's other grandparents were on a well-earned vacation, Emma thought.

They went to the pawnshop to drop off Henry, and they were greeted by Belle.

"Hey guys," Belle said cheerfully.

"Hey, just wanted to ask if it's okay if we drop off Henry here? So Regina can have a rest day, she's quite tired and all, y'know," Emma said, and Belle smiled. "Of course, Sven will be thrilled to see you," she said towards Henry.

Henry grinned and sprinted towards the living area where he was greeted happily by his two and a half year old uncle. He started to play with Sven while Regina and Emma had a little conversation before heading home.

When they got into the manor, Emma spoke, "so, what did you have in mind we'd do when we got home?"

Regina smirked and threw her keys on the table and walked to Emma. She attacked her mouth like an animal attacked it's prey, demanding access into her mouth, which Emma happily gave.

They kissed passionately and Emma brought her hands up to cup Regina's face. Regina had thrown her arms around the blonde's neck. When they broke apart, Emma breathed, "what did I deserve that for?"

Regina chuckled and placed another sweet kiss on Emma's lips, before walking towards the kitchen. Emma followed confused to see the brunette put on a kettle with water, probably to make some tea.

"So?" Emma asked and walked towards Regina, leaning in for another kiss.

Regina soon heated the kiss once more, and Emma started to feel pleasure settling in her lower abdomen. She pinned Regina against the kitchen table and slowly let her hands, that cupped the brunette's cheeks, fall lower and lower until they reached the older woman's sides.

"I'm definitely liking where this is going," Emma said, before Regina chuckled and let them upstairs.

…

"So, I've been thinking. Since it's almost Ingrid's birthday, I thought we could give a surprise party at the diner?" Elsa said as she shifted to sit up right.

"I think that's a great idea babe, we should ask my granny though, but I'm sure she'll be fine with it," Ruby smiled. "Now get back here, I want to cuddle some more, the movie hasn't finished yet."

Elsa smiled and snuggled into her girlfriend. Not even five minutes and Ruby's phone ringed.

"Hey Rubes, I was wondering if you and my sister could join us today? We want to tell you something," Anna's voice sounded from the other side.

"Yeah sure, when do you want us to be there?" Ruby replied, lazily stroking Elsa's long locks.

Lately the blonde had been wearing her hair loose, taking over Ruby's style of clothing. Ruby always had the urge to stroke the blonde's hair when it was loose, she just couldn't help herself.

"Err… now?" Anna asked as she bit her lip on the other side, unknown by Ruby.

"Sure, where?"

"Playground?"

"Sure, we'll be there in ten."

"Okay cool! See you then! Oh! Before I forget, Ingrid's coming too, and Regina and Emma too, and also Belle and Rumplestiltskin, ask your Granny to come too!" Anna said before she hung up.

"Okay… sure…." Ruby said into the device after Anna had hung up.

"What was that about?" Elsa asked and looked up into Ruby's eyes.

"Eh, Anna she wants to tell us all something, the whole family is coming so I guess it's quite important," Ruby said and motioned for Elsa to stand up before she stood up herself.

"Well, guess we're going to the playground," Ruby said.

"My sister invited us to the playground to tell us her news?"

"You know how she is babe," Ruby chuckled.

"True."

…

Regina and Emma lay on the bed, breathing heavily.

"Wow."

"Indeed," Regina said before rolling on top of Emma and nuzzling her head in the crook of the blonde's neck.

Emma growled when the phone rang.

"Seriously? Now?"

"I guess so dear," Regina chuckled, before she walked completely nude towards the dresser with her cell phone on it.

"You know, I might begin to think this phone call was a blessing," Emma grinned and Regina chuckled before she picked up the phone.

"Anna hi," she said and walked back to the bed to get under the covers again, on top of Emma.

"Hi! Okay I was wondering if you and Emma could come to the playground Kristoff and I have news and we wanted to know if you were able to come?"

"When?" Regina asked as she played with blonde locks.

"Now?"

"Why did that answer not surprise me?" Regina chuckled. "Dear Anna always inviting at the last minute. We'll be there in 20 minutes," she said.

Anna breathed out a chuckle, "yeah sorry. Ingrid, Henry, Belle and Rumple are coming too, we're gonna call Ruby and Elsa too so… "

"Alright, we'll be there," Regina said before ending the call. "Guess we're going to the playground to meet Anna and Kristoff."

…

"Hey guys?" Henry said as he approached Anna. "I was actually just walking around town, gramps asked me to deliver something, and then he just called me to go here," he smiled.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're here, we invited the family so we'd be happy if you could stay with us," Anna rambled.

"Sure, what's the special occasion?"

"Oh, we have news to tell," Anna smiled brightly.

"Let me guess, you're having a baby," Henry joked.

Anna's face went serious. "How did you know?!"

Henry's eyes widened and then broke into a huge grin. "Anna, I was joking, you're terrible at this," he laughed and Anna blushed.

"Damnit," she said before she saw her husband walking towards them.

"Hey. Ingrid, Belle and Rumple are here, they took little Sven with them too," he said softly.

"Okay great, now only Regina and Emma, Elsa, Ruby and Granny and we're settled. Good."

"Hey, calm down Anna, don't want to stress out too much now," Kristoff said before pulling her in for a chaste kiss.

They walked towards the big pick nick blanked they had put out and greeted the guests, and they all sat down. They chatted a little, and soon the other five arrived as well.

They were all sitting, chatting with each other until Anna spoke up.

"Okay so we all gathered you around here and you must wonder why," Anna smiled brightly.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well," Anna paused.

"What is it!" Henry laughed.

"Oh like you don't know yet," Anna joked. "Kristoff and I are expecting a baby!" she exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and congratulated the couple. They chatted for a while.

"Well, guess Emma and I should tell some news too then," Regina finally said and Emma smiled at her girlfriend.

"We're expecting too, I'm 8 weeks along now," Regina smiled.

Anna's mouth formed an O, "what?! Me too! But you didn't seem to be a couple two months ago so how- okay I'm starting to ramble, explain," Anna said as she sat cross-legged, her head supporting under her arms and leaning her elbows on her knees.

"Well, two months ago Emma and I were intimate. We decided it would never happen again, but then I guess true love decided that was not exactly our choice and acted upon it. So when I found out, I ran into Mary Margaret of course, and she told me to tell Emma, Emma promised to be there for me, for us, and now we're here. We actually had our first ultrasound today, it was strange, but wonderful," Regina smiled.

"Awhhh," Anna said, and everyone laughed.

"Congratulations to you too," Ingrid said. Ingrid had accepted her fate when they had all offered peace, and now was happier than ever, with a family to call her own.

"Thank you," Regina said and stroked her still flat stomach.

"Hey! This is so cool! We could be like, pregnancy buddies," Anna said, making everyone laugh.

"What?" she asked, "it's a thing right? Anyways, Oh my god I'm so excited for you guys!" she said before she tackled Emma into a hug, and went a bit softer with hugging Regina.

"Thank you dear," she smiled. "Now, I do believe we had a pick nick and we're starving," Regina grinned.

_Thoughts? Review :)_


End file.
